


Poems

by AngelRavenwings



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Metaphors, Poetry, Sad, lots of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRavenwings/pseuds/AngelRavenwings
Summary: Poems I tend to write when I'm just not interested in taking part in human interactions.Some may be sad, some may be written quite awful.





	

**Bedding with unknown strangers**

 

People like to question everything. Wanting reason behind everybody, ignoring some's feelings so easily. If I'm without reason, I cannot believe to fit.

There's something, _s_ _omeone_ , else out there, watching my every step. Day and night, we are watched. Sometimes I get a glance, hoping for it again the second it seems over.

Death and I are old friends, and she likes to visit me sometimes and have me near her. Oh, and how jealous she can be. Humans are nothing against her.

The relationship isn't monogamous. It is just part of her character, taking people to her bed. Why else do you think they call it a deathbed? Deep down, a kind soul, giving folks enjoyable last seconds.

Friends and family don't approve, thinking she will lead me away from them. Never have they thought how I now see their world through her eyes, noticing them pushing me away. Always.

It's my will, but she never let's me finish in her bed. Making sure I return into my world again, but seeing everything dark and clouded compared to hers. I'm being kept on edge, ready to jump off the cliff any moment.

Deep down, a kind soul.

If I spend much time lying next to her, I know so little. Secrets she can keep forever, regrets and wishes. Souls she knows, and how her own soul is formed.

That was, until she welcomed me with open arms in her bed again.

I never came back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I ever posted on here...  
> Feel free to leave feedback, comments etc.


End file.
